Stuck
by lily kensei
Summary: Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang termakan omongannya sendiri.Dan berakhir dengan hidup bahagia bersama Haruno Sakura


STUCK

©Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated : T semi M (maybe)

Sasuke centric , Sakura centric , Author centric

Kalau nggak suka JANGAN baca JANGAN baca kalau nggak suka

.

.

.

Pernah dengar istilah 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'? atau 'first sight'? Aku pernah. Apakah aku percaya? Jawabannya adalah tidak,aku menolak mentah-mentah istilah itu. Kenapa? Karena aku penganut prinsip'percaya pada sesuatu yang nyata dan berfakta'karena aku belum pernah merasakannya,jadi istilah itu tak ada di kamus istilahku.

.

.

.

Hanya sekedar info,sepertinya aku harus menambahkan 2 istilah baru dalam kamus istilahku. "Apa?kenapa bisa?cepat katakan!" Tch!berisik sekali kalian,ini istilahnya dengarkan baik-baik. Satu,'jangan membenci sesuatu terlalu berlebihan atau kau akan menjadi sangat menyukainya. Dua,'first sight' atau 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Nah itu mereka istilah baruku. "Oh..mereka ==' hah?'first sight'! nggak salah?gimana kejadiannya tuh!". Ah bawel kalian,baiklah begini ceritanya.

.

.

.

-FLASHBACK-

Hari macam apa ini?membosankan. Tsk! Sejak kapan penyakit Shikamaru menular? Hah!lebih baik aku pulang daripada mati bosan disini. "Hei..mau kemana kau Teme?" Itu suara sahabat kecil—idiot—ku. '' "Yaah..pasangan kita 'kan belum datang." itu suara sahabatku sejak SMP,Kiba. 'Hn'. Hari ini aku ada disini,Cafeé Camptown Races. Karena ajakan—sebenarnya paksaan dengan ancaman—sahabat sejak SMPku,mereka mengajakku sixth date—kami ber-6—karena aku dan Kiba tak punya kekasih,maka kekasih-kekasih mereka—Naruto,Sai,Shikamaru,Neji—akan mengenakanku dan Kiba pada sahabat mereka di tempat kerja part time mereka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Kutarik pintu itu ke dalamperlahan hingga terdengar suara 'KLINNING' dari lonceng yang terpasang di atas pintu itu. Kuhiraukan udara dingin di luar Cafeé saat itu. Menyusuri trotoar yang pada waktu itu tertutup salju. Sekitar 15 meter sudah aku berjarak dari Cafeé itu,hendak mengambil kunci mobilku di saku jaket yang kupakai. Namun kuurungkan saat melihat seorang gadis—atau wanita?- berjalan tergesa kearahku sambil mengaduk-aduk tas tangannya tampak mencari sesuatu. Rambut pinknya menutupi sebagian wajahnya,tapi mata hijau emerald terangnya tak mampu bersembunyi. BRUUK hingga tabrakan keras di dadaku menyadarkanku dari lamunan menjurus dewasaku barusan. Gadis emersld tadi menabrakku!dan hampir jatuh terpelet kalau saja tak sempat ku tangkap. Cukup lama kami berada dalam posisi seperti sejoli di film-film drama romansa itu. Tangan kananku melingkari pinggang ramping gadis itu dengan tangan kiri merangkul pundak gadis itu dan dia yang memeluk leherku. Kami bertatapan lama. Hingga deheman keras dari suara yang kukenal menggangu kami—Neji-. "Disini kau rupanya,pasanganmu sudah datang tuh." 'Hn' "Eh,kau Haruno 'kan?aku Neji,kekasih Ten-ten Sahabatku sudah menunggumu lho!" Neji bicara pada gadis di hadapanku ini. "Ayo Sasuke,malah melamun sih!" Neji sang raja menggerutu menepuk pundakku. Sampai di dalam ku lihat Kiba sedang berkanalan dengan gadis err..mungkin wanita yang katanya akan jadi pasanganku hari ini. "Sasuke,ini sahabatku Fuji Karin namanya. Cantik'kan?" Ino kekasih Sai nyerecos tak karuan. Tapi tak kuhiraukan karena aku sibuk memperhatikan gadis emerald yang sekarang sedang bicara dengan Hinata dan Dobe a.k.a Naruto. "Ehm..sepertinya pasangan pilihan kita salah ya?Harusnya Sasuke dengan Sakura!' Teriakan kecil dari Ten-ten cukup untuk menyadarkanku.

Lalu,kudengar kikikkan-kikikkan kecil dan tawa lebar dari Dobe dan Kiba saat Neji menceritakan apa yang dia lihat tadi saat aku bersama gadis emerald itu. Pada akhirnya aku menghabiskan hari itu bersama Haruno Sakura—gadis emerald—tanpa hal yang menurutku membosanku. Dari hari itu aku tau banyak hal tentangnya. Dia mahasiswi kedokteran sampai dia yang pernah depresi berat karena kematian ayah dan ibunya secara bersamaan. Dan mulai saat itu juga hubungan berlanjut.

Mulai dari bertukar nomor hp hingga aku yang sering mengajaknya jalan di saat hari atau malam minggu.

-end of FLASHBACK-

Nah,begitu ceritanya. Sudah aku capek meladenimu wahai kamus istilahku. Aku ingin bertemu 'my beloved cherry'.

Saat ini,tepat 19 bulan sesudah aku mengikat jalinan kami dalam sebuah pertunangan. Sekarang aku sedang berada di balkon apartmentnya melihat bintang yang berpendar di malam pukul 20:00 minggu ini. "Sasuke-kun,mau makan malam apa?aku ingin memasak makan malam" suara lembutnya menggetarkan gendang telingaku.

"Apapun yang kau masak aku pasti menyukainya." jawabku kemudian. Detik berikutnya dia sudah melesat ke dapur apartmentnya. Suara-siara dentingan dan senandung kecil terdengar dari sana. Mulai kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam dapur daerah kekuasaannya itu. Terlihat dia yang sedang menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya sambil m=sesekali menggoyangkankan kepalanya,membuat mahkota pink yang membingkai wajah ovalny turut bergoyang lembut.

Kusambangi dia dan kupeluk dia dari belakang membisikkan kaliamat sederhana di telinganya 'aku .tak terbatas' kalimat itu yang selalu kuucapkan sebelum aku membawanya berrmain-main kecil.

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari spesial dalam hidupku. Tepat 2 tahun setelah acara pertunanganku dengan 'my beloved cherry.' Tepat!besok adalah hari pernikahanku,Uchiha Sasuke dengan Haruno Sakura. Segalanya telah kami persiapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum esok. Satu harapanku pernikahan kami dapat berjalan lancar hingga akhir hayat.

Hari ini,hari yang sangat spesial yang hanya ada sekali seumur hidupku. Hari dimana cintaku dan cintanya dapat bersatu seutuhnya. Hari yang amat indah,dengan langit pagi yang cerah ditambah awan yang berarak membentuk semacam bahtera dan burung-burung gereja yang berkicau riang. Sesuai dengan harapan 'my beloved cherry' yang dia katakan beberapa hari lalu.

"Waah..otoutoku sudah dewasa rupanya. Bahagiakan Sakura-chan ya otouto!" Itachi -kakak kandungku sekaligus senior Sakura dahulu di kampusnya—masuk ke dalam ruangan pengantin pria. 'Hn,pasti.' dan kuyakin sekarang senyuman tipis mengembang di bibirku.

…

Sekarang adalah hari bahagiaku. Karena dalam beberapa menit ke depan,lelaki yang kuncintai akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Cintaku dan cintanya akan bersatu membentuk satu kesatuan yang takkan terpisahkan.

Semoga pernikahan kami berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan berarti di dalamnya. "Sakura,kau sudah siap?ayo sebentar lagi kau harus naik ke altar" kakakku—Sasori—berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku. 'Oke nii-chan'. Ayah,ibu kalian melihatku dari surga sana bukan? Do'akan aku ya semoga aku tak mengacaukan pernikahanku sendiri karena kegugupanku sekarang.

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah hari pernikahan,Uchiha Sasuken dan Haruno Sakura bersiap untuk pelayaran ke Venesia dalam hal berbulan madu mereka. Ehm..tampaknya ada kesalah teknis di atas. Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah menjadi keluarga Uchiha?Oh,baiklah ada ralat. Bukan Haruno Sakura yang berada disana,tapi Uchiha Sakura. Di atas kapal pesiar elite milik keluarga Uchiha,Sasuke dan Sakura tengah bercengkrama ria sambil sesekali mendekatkan wajah ,ereka dan berbagi kenyamanan. Semoga kisah perjalanan cinta kalian berakhir bahagia dan tak terpisahkan hingga mau yang memisahkan raga kalian. Amiin.

.

.

.

16 tahun kemudian di salah satu keluarga Uchiha.

Saat ini pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berusia 16 tahun. Mereka juga sudah memiliki buah cinta hasil pernikahan mereka. 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Anak pertama mereka laki-laki,Uchiha Satoi sekarang berusia 15 tahun. Anak ke dua mereka perempuan,Uchiha Shizumeru kelas 5 shougakusei. Dan anak terakhir mereka,Uchiha Soroeru 8 tahun. Mereka hidup dengan amat sangat harmonis,tanpa hambatan sedikitpun. Yaah walaupun bumbu-bumbu kecemburuan kerap kali mampir pada pasangan itu. Tapi,begitu semua masih bisa teratasi dengan baik. 'Sasuke-kun,jika suatu saat aku meninggalkan kalian. Apa kau akan menikah lagi?' tanya Sakura dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. 'Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi.' tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke berubah garang. 'ehehe..hanya bertanya,maaf yaa^'.

.

.

.

Semakin hari,semakin lama aku hidup bersama Sakura. Aku meras semakin mencintainya. Meskipun aku jarang mengungkapkannya secara kata-kata. Kurasa dia pun tau aku sangat mencintainya. Ya itulah kisahku bersama Sakura,yang awalnya aku tak percaya dan amat sangat membenci'first sight'. Pesanku,'jangan membenci sesuatu terlalu berlebihan dan sebaliknya atau perasaanmu suatu saat nanti akan berbanding terbalik.'

**THE END**

Dan begitulah kisah mereka. Berakhir dengan bahagia dan harmonis.

maaf ya kalo endingnya jelek,jadi mirip dongeng sebelum tidur begini¬_¬.

Aku athor baru di sini..

Review?


End file.
